


The Nênfae and The Cevenfae of Middle Earth

by Padfootette



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maetharanel and Alatáriël the eldest and only daughters of King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm and the first two Elves to have control of the elements. Together they balance each other out. Both seek to join the Fellowship to rid Middle Earth of its evil for good, only to be stopped by their loved ones. Will they end up joining the fellowship or will they heed their loved ones and stay put? What happens to Middle Earth if they stay or go? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up in Rivendell

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTE: I got most of my elvish translations from the following website: http://www.arwen-undomiel.com/elvish/phrases.html)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This fanfic doesn't belong to me it belongs to my friend as we're writing it together. All credit goes to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkein the only thing that belongs to us is the plot and our characters as they are self inserted (Alatáriël and Maetharanel which is our elven characters)

Chapter 1: Waking up in Rivendell

"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad." ("Hear my voice, come back to the light.") A deep baritone echoed in Frodo's ears as he tried to gain consciousness. Slowly he could feel his body once again. Yet a constant ache seemed to flow through his body. Frodo swallowed as he tried to calm himself. He could sense someone nearby but the presence did not seem to be threatening to his person. Gaining courage Frodo opened his eyes and quickly clenched them closed as the bright sunlight hurt his eyes.

Slowly as to get used to the light Frodo once again opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He lay on a bed much larger then he. Sheets made of the finest silk covered his body soothing his aching muscles. Archways made of a light grey, nearly white stone caused the room to look circular in shape and let much of the light inside the room. "Where am I?" Frodo asks to himself quietly not expecting a reply. However he soon remembered that he was not alone as the presence he had sensed whilst he gained conciousness spoke.

"You are in the house of Elrond. And it is ten o'clock in the morning, on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know." Gandalf the Grey stated as he smoked his pipe. Looking at Gandalf in surprise Frodo shouted the wizards name glad that his friend was once again nearby. "Yes… I'm here. And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit!" Gandalf gently scolded Frodo but smiled as to take away the sting from his words. "What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo asked the wizard as he sat up and leant against the pillows that were situated behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry Frodo… I was delayed." Gandalf said regretfully as his gaze seemed to dull. Frodo took notice of the wizards expression and quickly realised that he would not get a more detailed explanation. "Gandalf? What is it?" Frodo asked wanting to get the wizard back to the present. His question had the desired effect as the wizard shook his head slightly before answering the young hobbit. "Nothing, Frodo." Just as Gandalf finished speaking a tapping of feet could be heard coming nearer to the room. Looking towards the doorway a smile grew upon Frodo's face. "Frodo! Frodo!"

"Sam!", Frodo exclaimed as Sam entered the room and came to the side of the bed and clasped Frodo's hands between his own. "Bless you, you're awake!" Sam exclaims as he grins down at him causing young Frodo to laugh in delight at his friends actions. "Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf explained the hobbits strange behaviour. "We were that worried about you, weren't we Mister Gandalf?" Sam insisted looking towards the wizard as he waited for the wizard to agree which he did so with a single nod and a smile. "By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." Gandalf the Grey told the pair as an elf entered the room on silent feet.

The two hobbits took notice of the elf's arrival as he came to stand beside the wizard at the hobbits bedside. Lord Elrond stood at a rather tall height especially in the hobbits point of view. He was slightly taller than Gandalf however given his actual age he resembled neither a man young or old however Frodo could see the many years of experience and knowledge the elf had gained clearly on his face. His eyes were grey and shined very much like starlight and hair black as a ravens wing was tied into an intricate braid that fell down to the middle of his back.

Overall Frodo found him to be a striking individual especially with the circlet of silver that the elven lord wore around his head. "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Lord Elond said with a welcoming smile causing Frodo to feel more at ease in front of the elf and he returned a grateful smile in return.

End of chap 1!

Translation:

*Elvish: Nênfae. English: water spirit. *Elvish: Cevenfae . English: Earth spirit.


	2. Elrond's Council

Chapter 2: Elrond's Council

Frodo had been invited to a secret council meeting. The hobbit felt very uneasy as he realised he was probably the smallest of all those that made up the gathering. There were many elves that sat in a semicircle as well as himself and Gandalf. Lord Elrond and his two sons sat in the front of the ring of men making up the circle whilst Fodo could also make out three dwarves, as well as a couple of men seated in the circle. Frodo pulled his attention away from the others gathered as Lord Elrond rose from his seat.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Lord Elrond began the meeting gaining the attention of all those present. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Lord Elrond stated causing those gathered to look among each other. Fodo noticed many of them looked rather sceptical. "Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom." Lord Elrond continued before he raised his hand to gesture at the stone pedestal that sat in the middle of the circle where everyone sat.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond stated causing Frodo to rise nervously as everyone else turned to look at him. Quickly, Frodo moved towards the pedestal and placed the ring in its centre before hurrying back to his seat beside Gandalf who smiled at him reassuringly. Frodo smiled back gratefully and sighed in relief quietly as he realised that everyones attention was now upon the ring. The members of the council sat mesmerised at the ring as it appears to start whispering to each of the members present. "The Doom of Men." A member of the council murmurs into the silence which is quickly broken as Boromir rises to address the council.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" Boromir slowly approached the pedestal where the ring rests. "Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir murmurs revently as he reaches towards the ring taking no notice of those around him as Gandalf and Elrond exchange concerned looks as Boromir's fingers hover just above the ring. "Boromir!" Lord Elrond exclaims loudly as he quickly rises from his seat.

However he does not have time to do much else as Gandalf starts to chant in a language that causes fear and confusion to settle in all those present as the ring seems to echo the words and thunder starts to crackle in the quickly darkening sky. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Gandalf chants and as the last words leave his lips the voice of the ring slowly fades away and the sky starts to lighten. All those present slowly settle back into their seats slightly horrified including Boromir. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Lord Elrond states silently furious that the Black speech has been used in the elven city. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf the Grey states in a rather raspy voice.

"The Ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf continues as he glares at Boromir who does not take notice and ignores the wizards words. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir states revently still staring at the ring. "Why not use this Ring?" Boromir asks as he once again stands and starts to pace as he continues to speak. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn, another of the men present, and Lord Elrond's fostered son stated from where he sat.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked with a slight sneer as he turned from the other man. An elf stands, the elf that Gandalf saw from Elrond's window. His name is Legolas, son of Elf-king Thranduil of Mirkwood and Prince of the Woodland Realm. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas stated on behaf of his friend. "Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?" Boromir questioned in disbelief as he turned to face Aragorn once more. Legolas rose his chin in defiance on behalf of his friend as he spoke once more. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued.

At this statement Boromir looked quite surprised whilst young Frodo looked at Aragorn wide eyed. "Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said to his friend with a small smile. Legolas nodded tightly before sitting in his seat. "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King." Boromir stated fiercly before taking his seat. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf stated in a fierce tone as he gestured towards the ring. Lord Elrong nodded in agreement before he continued to speak. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said in a serious voice as he stared around at those seated in the circle.

He could see that many would not be able to resist the rings call as many of them were once again staring at the ring with an intense look in their eyes. "Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked as he grabbed an axe from beside him and quickly approached the pedestal. Before anyone could even stop him Gimli swung the axe behind his shoulder before swinging it forwards at full force and on to the ring. "Argh!" Gimli exclaims as he is thrown backwards and lands hard on to the ground. Those gathered could only blink in surprise as they took in the sight of the ring sitting innocently between pieces of Gimli's axe whilst whispers in the black tongue can be heard coming from the ring.

At the same time Frodo winces in pain and put his head in his palm as the picture of an eye flashes across his vision so quickly he barely believes it was real. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Lord Elrond says into the silence that has gathered except for the whispers coming from the ring that still sits innocently upon the pedestal. "One of you must do this." Lord Elrond continues as everything goes silent.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir stated as his voice slowly rose in volume and he was again stood from his chair as he finished speaking. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas argues.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli growled incredulously. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir argued back.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Grimli protestd as he rose from his seat. "Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouted over all those gathered that had now risen from their seats as a commotion started and all the council members started to argue amoungst each other. Frodo was one of those that remained seated as he watches the ring. The figures of the council members reflect upon the rings surface. "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf's shout reached Frodo over the others raised voices as the wizard stands to try and stop the arguing council members.

Frodo still keeps watch on the ring and suddenly flames flare up and engulf the surface of the ring. The sound of the ring whispering enters Frodo's ears. "Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!" And slowly the intensity of those arguing starts to increase whilst determination dawns on the hobbits face. Frodo slowly rises from his seat and starts to step closer to the other arguing members trying to make his voice heard over everyone else. "I will take it!" "I will take it!" The council members slowly quiet down and stop arguing as they hear Frodo.

Many look towards him astonished however Gandalf closed his eyes in slight defeat as he heard Frodo's words. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though — I do not know the way." Frodo said once again now that he had everyone's attention. Gandalf turned and slowly walks towards Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is your's to bear." He promises as he placed his hand reassuringly on Frodo's shoulder.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn says as he rises before approaching the young hobbit and kneels before him. "You have my sword." "And you have my bow." Legolas states as he walks forward to join them. "And my axe!" Gimli adds as he joins the group whilst looking rather grimly at Legolas. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir says as he also joins the mismatched group. "Heh!" Sam exclaims as he jumps from behind a group of bushes that surround the clearing where the meeting takes place and joins the rest of the group. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam states as he stares determinedly at the others gathered who all look rather startled.

Lord Elrond's eyebrows had raised into his hairline as he looked back and forth from Sam and his hiding place wondering how he had missed the young hobbit's presence. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Lord Elrond says rather amused as he looked at the two hobbits who grin sheepishly back at him. "Wait! We're coming too!" Two voices exclaimed at once as Merry and Pippin jump from behind two pillars that are around the meeting place. Lord Elrond whipped his head around in the direction of the voices and a frown curved down his lips as two more hobbits entered the so called secret council meeting, once again wondering how no one had noticed the three hobbits with their heightened senses.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry stated. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin put his two cents in. "Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said jokingly as he looked at his friend. "Nine companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond said as he looked towards the group in front of him. "Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked just as another voice spoke.

End Chap 2

Translations:

Black speech- "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

English- "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."

Elvish- "Havo dad, Legolas." English- "Sit down, Legolas."


	3. The Elven Maidens

Chapter 3: The Elven Maidens

"I believe you mean eleven companions, Lord Elrond." A musical voice stated causing those gathered to look in the direction the voice had come from. An elf that looked to be much younger than Lord Elrond had entered the circle of males. Frodo gasped as he saw the elf. She was very pretty with forest green eyes and hair a shiny auburn that lay loose down to just past her shoulders. A silver and bronze tiara rested snugly upon her head whilst the side of her hair had been tied into a intricate braid. Behind her stood another elf who looked slightly younger however you could never really tell how old an elf is.

Her hair was instead a light pale blonde and her eyes where a very pale violet. However her hair was tied in an elaborate Celtic knot at the back of her head, whilst the sides had been braided with pale coloured beads. Frodo took notice that she stood slightly behind the other elf who was slightly shorter, there was also a circlet, but this one was made of silver that was woven intricately in vine like strands around her head until it came to a point upon her forehead. "Maetharanel, my child, why are you here?" Lord Elrond asked as he moved towards the elven maiden.

"Elrond, Hir vuin, Alatáriël and I have come to join the Fellowship." The elven lady now known as Maetharanel stated gesturing to the younger elven maidan behind her. "What!!" Lord Elrond exclaimed. "You and Alatáriël will not be joining the Fellowship!" Lord Elrond practically ordered in a shout causing many of the members to startle as they had never heard the elven lord shout before. The council members watched as the elven lord and lady started to argue in Elvish, and even though Frodo could not understand the language they spoke in he could clearly hear the heat in their voices. Many of the elves in attendance were avidly listening to what was being said causing Frodo to wish that he could as well as many of the elves were smirking behind there hands.

The second elven maiden, Lady Alatáriël, stood a few feet behind Lord Elrond and Lady Maetharanel, looking as though she dearly wished to be somewhere else. Frodo looked at the elf and noticed that though she was facing the Lord and Lady her attention was more focused on another fair haired elf in attendance. Frodo tapped Gandalf on the shoulder in order to gain his attention before pointing towards the elf in question. "Who is that elf Gandalf?" Frodo asked in a whisper hoping he would not be heard over the argueing elves. He knew that elves had much better senses than other free folk of Middle Earth.

"That my dear Frodo is Haldir an Elf of Lothlórien. He is one of the many march wardens that guard the city's borders." Gandalf explained to the curious halfling. Frodo nodded his head to show he had heard but his main attention was still focused on the interaction between the two elves. Both elves had been sending glances at one another and Frodo had noticed that when ever the young elven maiden was caught staring by the elf warden a slight blush would creep upon her cheeks and the warden would smirk slightly. Gandalf realised he no longer had the hobbits attention and followed Frodo's gaze. A smile upturned his lips as he saw what had the young hobbits attention. "Ah young love. It seems in the most gravest situations true love can still bloom." Gandalf spoke cheerfully.

Frodo turned back to the grey wizard. "What do you mean Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

"Well it seems young Frodo you have had the privilege to witness the first meeting of a bonded pair." Gandalf replied smiling down at Frodo. Seeing his confused expression Gandalf decided to elaborate. "You see young Frodo. Every elf has a chosen, or as the elves call it there chosen One. This chosen One will be the elves other half. Some even believe that they each hold one half of the same soul and that once bonded they will complete each other. It is very rare that a elf will find their chosen. Many elves stay in their own city so many may never find the one they are destined to be with.

Some may even have a chosen that is another species of free folk and some may have a chosen that is not yet even born. But I tell you now, a bonded elf will do anything for their bonded. Any one lucky enough to be an elf's chosen is very lucky indeed." Gandalf stated with a twinkle in his eye as he watched the two elves slowly grow in confidence as they interacted with each other. Before Frodo could ask anymore questions Lord Elrond once again called everyone to order and Frodo watched as the two female elves quickly left the meeting chamber.

"I apologise for that unseemly display. As I said before those who volunteered will be the fellowship of the ring. This meeting is adjourned." And without further ado Lord Elrond quickly walked in the direction the two elves had left in, his sons following quickly behind as well as the elven prince Legolas and the ranger Aragorn. The Elf from Lothlôrien following behind hiding in the shadows.

End of Chapter!

Translations:

Elvish- Hir vuin. English- My Lord Elvish- Alatáriël. English- Lauren. Elvish- Maetharanel. English- Louisa


	4. A Battle of Wills

Chapter Four: A Battle of Wills

"You will not be going!" Lord Elrond said firmly to the two Elven maidens in front of him, once they'd entered his study. "Hir vuin you cannot stop us for we will just follow behind the Fellowship." The younger Elf maiden, Alatáriël said firmly.

"No Alatáriël I promised father that I would protect you and Mae ever since mother died and I stand by that promise. You and Mae are not going, especially you being the youngest out of the two of you!" Legolas said firmly glaring at his older sisters as if daring them to contradict him.

He may be younger than them but he would give his life to protect his sisters for they were all that was keeping their father going since their mother was murdered. "We can fight, father and Lord Glorfindel taught us when we visited here, we only wish to help. You know that Mae and I can control the elements with Mae controlling the water and air and I controlling the earth and fire. We can help the Fellowship, we know what is at stake, and what can happen on the journey but we're ready. Wont you let us have this chance?" Alatáriël pleaded looking at the four men in the room, wait four.

Her eyes looked over to the corner and saw the handsome blonde elf staring at her, much like he had when Mae was arguing with Lord Elrond, she'd never seen him before so he was obviously not an elf of Rivendell or from her own Realm which must mean he was from Lórien. "Legolas, Lord Elrond maybe it is better if they come with us," Aragorn stated. "We all know that they will follow behind us no matter what we say and wouldn't it be better if they were with us so we could look out for them instead of them being by themselves where they could be attacked." Aragorn questioned.

"But-" Legolas started only to he interrupted by Haldir.

"Lord Aragorn is right my friend. It is the better and safer option and this way you'll not be breaking your promise to your father for if they are with you you'll be able to keep them safe. I only wish that I too could join to keep Alatáriël safe, but I cannot for my duties lie with the guard and protecting Lothlôrien. But if the Fellowship ever needs a safe haven you'll be welcome in Lothlôrien." Haldir said bowing to those in the room and kissing the back of Alatáriël's hand causing her to blush and look at the floor. "Farewell my friends." With that said Haldir left the room. Ignoring her oldest sister's questioning look Alatáriël looked expectantly at the now three men in the room.

"Fine. You two can go, but you're to stay with the Fellowship at all times. You are not to leave the Fellowship under any circumstances, only if your told to do so." Lord Elrond said reluctantly for he knew even though the girls were outnumbered they would still win this argument no matter what was said to them. "I suggest you go and get ready for you leave tomorrow," he suggested. "You know I'll have to let Thranduil know of this girls so I hope you are prepared for your father to send members of the guard after you to take you home."

"Thank you Lord Elrond." Maetharanel said gratefully as she and her sister bowed and left the room. It was time to get some much needed answers out of her sister to find out what was going on between her and Haldir of Lothlôrien.


End file.
